Elevator Music
by patricia51
Summary: Now that the elevator at CatCo is open for anyone to use it's not surprising that Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers might use it at the same time. But there is more than one kind of ride available. SuperCorp Femslash.


Elevator Music by patricia51

(Now that the elevator at CatCo is open for anyone to use it's not surprising that Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers might use it at the same time. But there is more than one kind of ride available. SuperCorp Femslash.)

When Lena Luthor had opened the use of the elevator formerly reserved to the sole use of the owner of CatCo there had been a mad rush at first as everyone who could come up with an excuse to use it did so. But the novelty wore off after a while and people resumed their usual habits, which included simply not thinking of using that elevator. And that was never truer than when Lena was in the building, as she was today.

It was just after lunch time and people were scurrying back to their desks with the exception of the brown-baggers who assumed smug expressions and watched the turmoil. But it settled down eventually. Everyone plunged back into their own task at hand. They noticed, of course, when Lena came out of her office walking briskly as always but that was not an unusual anymore either. Nor was her pausing, searching the press room and summoning someone. It usually was her personal assistant but today it was one of the reporters. Again, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Kara Danvers?"

"Here!" the blonde reporter popped up from behind her computer screen with a smile.

"Kara could you bring your notes on the new National City geothermal energy plant? I'd like to hear your thoughts on it before the press conference the company is having later on."

"Absolutely. I have them right here."

"Ride down with me if you would and you can brief me on the way."

"Certainly Ms. Luthor." Kara scampered over to meet the new CEO at the elevator doors. As they started to close the reporter began. "The major point I have been looking into is that the construction costs seem much lower than I would expect for such..." The closing elevator doors cut off anything further.

The moment the doors had closed Lena calmly plucked the notebook from Kara's hands. When the surprised blonde looked at her Lena casually tossed the pad to the floor. Kara opened her mouth but never got to speak before the other woman acted.

Lena suddenly pushed Kara against the elevator wall and pinned her there with her body, smothering her unasked question with a kiss. A knee pushed Kara's skirt up while busy fingers unbuttoned her blouse and then pulled it out. Relentlessly those fingers pushed the blouse back off her shoulders and then squirmed down her back where they located the zipper to her skirt. In practically no time at all Kara found herself clad in nothing more than her flats and her matching lavender bra and panties.

Of course had any other person in the world leaped on her as Lena had Kara would have reacted instinctively. But even when caught completely by surprise all Kara did was melt into her lover's arms. Besides, she acknowledged to herself, the Lena's kiss always disarmed her. He only reaction was to twine her arms around the dark-haired woman's neck and tip her head to one side as Lena's lips slipped to the side of her neck.

Lena's own skirt had ridden up almost to her waist as well. Unlike Kara, who was bare-legged the CatCo CEO was wearing stockings and she slid her silk clad thigh between Kara's legs, pressing the lace of the Kryptonite's panties against her. The super heroine closed her eyes and moaned as she began to ride Lena's thigh.

The CEO rained kisses over Kara's neck, her throat and then along her shoulder. Catching the strap of the blonde's bra in her teeth she pulled it down Kara's arm and then repeated the maneuver on the other shoulder. Kara somehow worked one hand between them and undid most of the buttons on the other woman s blouse, enough to pull it open to show the full breasts straining against the black bra. Her fingers scrabbled at Lena's hips, grasping the fine material of her skirt and working it up until it was all the way around her waist, leaving nothing above her stocking tops except for her thong.

Just in time. With strength that most people didn't realize Lena possessed she grasped Kara's ass in both hands, pushing her panties down as she did so her hands could fasten tightly on the bare tight cheeks. She lifted Kara off her feet. The other girl immediately responded, wrapping her legs around Lena. The CEO slid her feet apart a little more to brace herself. Once more she pressed Kara against the wall and began to rock her hips.

Not that either expected anyone was listening but both women strove to mute their moans of passion. Somehow it made things hotter for the two lovers to keep as quiet as possible and let their bodies talk to each other. Lena tightened her grip on Kara's butt, hoisting the other girl up just enough for her to bury her face in the blonde's cleavage. When she darted back and forth from one breast to the other, licking and teasing the nipples with little gentle bites Kara had to struggle not to cry out. She began to roll her own hips in time with Lena's thrusts. The pair ground together, neither the reporter's panties nor the CEO's thong offering any barrier, soaked as they both were from their arousal. In fact the friction added to their excitement.

The one thing Kara had to keep her mind on was matching her efforts to those of Lena. The tiny part of her mind that remained rational was imagining her responding as her body was urging and giving a hip thrust that would send her girl friend flying to, and possibly all the way through, the opposite wall of the elevator. Keeping control of herself had been a part of her daily routine ever since she had arrived on Earth. But it wasn't easy when you were being driven wild by a very sexy, very sensual and VERY determined lover.

Just when both of them thought they couldn't hold on anymore Lena shook with the rush of her orgasm and that triggered Kara's response too. They wrapped each other up in their arms and held on until they were able to resume some control over their breathing.

"Sneak," Kara teased her lover. Lena's only response was a wicked smile.

The pair was just exchanging a soft satisfied kiss when the bell rang signifying their arrival at the ground floor. Kara sprang into action at super speed. In a blinding flash she dressed herself as well as rearranged Lena's clothing, both to the same condition they had been when they entered the elevator. She was even able to reapply Lena's lipstick and wipe off its traces on her own skin. Where it showed anyway. As a final action she scooped up her notebook and faced them both to the elevator doors. By the time they opened to the crowded lobby there was no hint of the passionate encounter had just taken place.

"Alright Kara, it sounds like you have done your homework. Please keep Mr. Olsen posted as to your progress and he'll keep me up-to-date."

"I will Ms. Luthor."

"Great. I'm very pleased with your work. Keep it up."

The pair seperated, each going their own way. Neither looked back but both were smiling happily. And Kara's smile had more than a bit of mischief in it as she contemplated how she might surprise Lena next time.

(The End)


End file.
